Naraku Giveth and Naraku Taketh Away
by Lewd Concubine
Summary: DISCONTINUED Kagome has been split into two people. While not being aware of eacho ther, each half of Kagome falls for somebody different. When she finally gets put back together, who will she choose? NarKagSess
1. Pain and Pleasure

A/N: You know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the show.  
Warning: Dark Imagery and a Lime in this chapter, if you are underage skip to chapter 2.

Chapter 1: Pain and Pleasure

Cold winds blew at the miasma surrounding Naraku's castle. The thick poison swirled gently with the passing currents of air. A hapless bird plummeted to the ground. All that remained of the creature were its feathers by the time the miasma had done its work. The breeze blew the feathers far over Naraku's evil realm, effectively scattering them. They added to the scene of death below. The castle had an air of mystery surrounding it. With its darkened colors, it appeared as evil as the poison coating it's every surface. Shadows were abundant here amongst the many towers and long rooms. Nothing living was to be found. Cold, hard ground was all the eye could see for miles around the castle. It had effectively killed a large percentage of the once great forest in which it now resided. Nothing remained of the felled animals and trees; all was dissolved by the ravaging mist. It swirled across the castle grounds with the singular purpose of destroying all life apparent.

Inside the castle, the dark lord slept, or appeared to be sleeping; Kagura did not know which held truth. Knowing he would be angry if disturbed, she waited silently outside of the shoji. The only evidence of her quiet presence was in her soft and rhythmic breathing. She was determined not to let her fear show. It would only make things worse for her. She had failed again. She wondered idly whether he would kill her this time, perhaps he would only punish her as he did last time. She suppressed an involuntary shudder. Naraku's methods of punishment were to be feared. He did not tolerate failure and was quick to hand out punishment if his dark temper was roused. If only she had her heart back, then she wouldn't have to serve the evil bastard. She suppressed this thought, if he knew of her secret disloyalty, he would kill her outright. It was best to focus on the situation at hand. She eyed the jewel within her hand. It glowed a faint pink with magenta streaking across its smooth surface every so often. _"So beautiful..."_ she thought. It was the one thing that could make Naraku happy besides perhaps Kikyo. For an instant, jealousy flashed over her red eyes and her face contorted in anger. _"Kikyo, that dead clay bitch."_ she thought with contempt. She knew that Kikyo was disloyal to Naraku, why he put up with that woman Kagura didn't know.

Kagura's hungry eyes gazed over the impassive form of the sleeping Naraku. He was so perfect, her dark lord. His pale body was exquisitely chiseled. His taut muscles were a sight to behold. She could imagine her hands playing over them. Desire filled her eyes and warmth spread in her. She could feel herself harden at the mere thought of him. Warmth flooded her once again. _"How can I love this man so much and yet hate him at the same time?" _Kagura thought. _"Maybe that is the nature of love..."_. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the risen Naraku eyeing her coldly.

"So you have failed yet again Kagura?" he said, the ice apparent in his voice. Her startled look and sudden blush told him volumes. _"So the minor youkai is thinking of me again_," he thought _"Well, I am a sight to behold_." He smirked arrogantly as her blush deepened. "May I ask what is causing you such distress?" he questioned, the red depths of his eyes like daggers. "N-nothing master Naraku," she intoned, "I was merely waiting for you to rise my lord." She bowed deeply and uttered further apologies. "Kagura," Naraku said coldly "Perhaps I should give you a lesson in controlling your emotions; you are acting like a weak ningen." He peeled back the bamboo screen to stare down at her. _Such weakness..._ he thought darkly. "My lord, forgive me, I've shamed my youkai blood." Kagura spluttered. She postured herself even lower at his feet and groveled. "No, I think some punishment is in order for you this day." Naraku said as he stepped closer to her. She swallowed hard to clear her throat of the bile that was quickly rising and silently awaited her fate. "Yes," Naraku said "you must learn the consequences of your actions." He reached a pale hand into his robes and drew out the one thing she desired most, her heart. She gasped as his fingers tightened around the muscle. "My lord, please, anything but that." She said as she grimaced in pain. "Ah, but what better way is there to teach you some manners?" Naraku said as a sadistic smile lit his face. He squeezed the organ harder causing her to writhe in pain. Her normally pretty features were contorted in a mask of pure agony. He laughed inwardly at the sight. _"She looks beautiful with her face twisted in pain_." he thought as his fingers tightened.

Kagura couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped her lips. She felt as if her whole body was being ripped apart. If he gave her heart one more squeeze, she would no doubt burst. Naraku's form swam before her eyes, but she could still see the delight in his eyes. He was taking pleasure in her pain. A wave of sadness washed over her through her agony. _"Why does it have to be like this?"_ she thought ruefully. _"He enjoys hurting me..."_ A single tear rolled down her flushed cheek at the thought.

Naraku saw the tear and knew what it meant. It was not from the pain of the torture, but from love. Once again, he reflected on her beautifully contorted face. The fullness of her lips was enticing. Her hair had spilled from its customary bundle and flowed over the floor. It was so silky; it positively begged to be caressed. He let his eyes drift over the rest of her body. Her pert breasts were pushing against the fabric of her kimono very suggestively. He was so busy taking in her ravishing form that he clenched her heart without knowing it. She screamed in renewed pain and convulsed uncontrollably. He mentally gasped at his carelessness and released his hold upon her feverishly beating organ. She moaned from the sudden release. This aroused him to no end. He could feel his youkai blood stirring just under his cold exterior surface. His red eyes positively glowed with desire. She was helpless with her heart in his grasp; he could take her here and now.

Kagura saw the look of carnal lust in Naraku's eyes and shuddered. _"He doesn't love me, I am just an object to him, a toy..."_ she thought brokenly. He lifted a clawed hand and stroked her cheek possessively. His touch sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. "Naraku..." she sighed as she became aroused.

He smelt her arousal and swiftly cut her cheek with his claw. Her cry was stifled as he planted a fiery kiss upon her lips. She was too surprised by the swiftness of it all to respond. His lips removed themselves from hers as he lapped up the sweet nectar pouring forth, effectively healing her cut. As the coppery taste filled his mouth, he grunted with pleasure. _"What a lovely taste_." he thought as he grabbed a handful of her raven locks.

_"I must be a masochist,"_ she thought ruefully. _"I keep coming back for more pain..."_ another secret thought tugged at her mind _"I enjoy being hurt_." This thought rose to the surface as Naraku used his claw to trace a bloody line down her neck. He followed this crevasse with his tongue, causing shivers of pleasure to roll through her body. Before she knew what was happening, he used that same claw to tear through her kimono down to her waist. He peeled back the layers of her clothing. "Naraku..." she gasped _"I have wanted this for so long..."_

Her increasing excitement matched his own for intensity. He was barely keeping a hold on his youkai blood. It raged through every part of his being. Staring at her exposed flesh was making him wild with desire. _"Enjoyable..."_ he thought lustily. _"Why didn't I pluck this flower sooner..."_ He suddenly bit down with his razor sharp fangs. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He smirked as he pulled his teeth out. _"She enjoys my sadistic touch..."_ he thought as he dug his tongue into the newly made hole.

The searing pain was soon replaced by intense pleasure as Naraku explored her cuts with his tongue. _"If his tongue could do this to me_," she thought as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. _"I wonder..."_ She smiled mischievously and gripped the back of his head. She could tell by his quick intake of breath that he was surprised.

_"Ah,"_ he thought _"she does enjoy it as I do_." He bit down again and licked the new holes of blood, healing them with his saliva. He raised his head and planted a trail of fiery kisses over her. He felt her hands on the back of his head again, willing him to accept her. He obeyed. _"Ha..."_ he thought arrogantly, _"my touch is irresistible_."

Kagura's body was awash with pleasure. Every cell of her clamored for more...especially.... As Naraku teased her, he straddled her to be better positioned. She felt him through the thin layers of her kimono. Her normally red eyes were on fire with what she felt inside. Every fiber of her being wanted him.

As if sensing her need, Naraku's hand clawed past the remainder of her kimono. He grinned as she clearly wanted more, and continued the sweet torture. She tossed her head from side to side. Sensing her near her peak, Naraku abruptly stopped.. She grunted with displeasure. He raised his long fingers to his mouth and licked them. _"Interesting..."_ he thought. He smirked arrogantly and shredded the remainder of her kimono with one swipe of his claw.

Kagura lay breathing heavily as Naraku's hungry eyes assaulted her form. A slight frown creased her usually impassive face. "My lord," she whispered "why stop your torture?" She looked up at him, noticing his arrogant smirk, and awaited his response. "One can only be tortured so much by my fingers." He said. Her eyes widened at the realization of what he was about to do. He could wait no longer. He shed his clothes and stood before her. He noticed her eyes travel downward and widen with shock.

Kagura gasped at what she saw "My lord," she said as her eyes glazed over with lust "you are HUGE!" He smirked once again and said loftily "I know." She smiled as she sat up and reached forward. He shivered with pleasure and closed his eyes. She moved her hands. He groaned and balled his fists. _"My turn..."_ she thought with a smirk as she removed both of her hands.

His eyes snapped open and he raked a clawed hand across her face. "You dare deny me?" He said as he licked the blood from his claw. "It will only heighten your ecstasy when the time comes, my lord." Kagura said as she in turn licked the blood from her face. _"Perhaps she is right_." he thought idly. Kagura smiled and leaned forward. _"Now that's more like it_." he thought with satisfaction. As her mouth embraced him, he could feel himself nearing his peak. He moaned and his mind went blank. The only thing on it was the intense pleasure he was experiencing.

Kagura continued her ministrations and then sat back licking her lips and smiling. Naraku was panting heavily and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body. _"Such_ _an enticing scent..."_ Kagura thought as she leaned forward yet again. She took his earlobe into her mouth. He sucked in a breath as she nipped at it and planted a trail of fiery kisses down his neck. His skin was perfect as porcelain, and she lavished attention on every square inch of it.

He moaned with renewed pleasure. _"She knows exactly what to do..."_ he thought idly. He knew he could wait no longer. Smirking, he pushed her to the floor and positioned himself above her. In one fell swoop he took her. Her eyes widened with shock as she experienced the extreme pain/pleasure of it.

Her entire body was awash with pleasure. Naraku moved with liquid speed above her, continuing his dance. This was too much for her, she lost it.

He went over the edge as she screamed his name. Blinded by the pleasure of it all, he grunted with satisfaction and lay down. He was pleased and lay still for some minutes. Closing his eyes, he fell into a content sleep.

Kagura was still breathing heavily from the act. She looked over at the sleeping Naraku and realized she had never seen him in such a state before. His usually alert face was calm, his mouth relaxed from its customary smirk. A lock of his ebony hair trailed across his cheek blowing slightly in the nonexistent breeze. _"He looks so peaceful."_ she thought with a smile. A fiery determination burned in her eyes then; her past betrayals behind her, she was determined to make Naraku's dream come true, whatever the cost.

A/N: This is my first fic, so tell me what you think. If you want to read the lemon version of this fic, I will have it up soon on aff (dot) net ;) .


	2. Realization

A/N: Nope don't own it.

Warning: Some dark imagery

**Chapter 2: Realization**

Kagura got up from beside the sleeping Naraku. She knew he wouldn't want her here while he slept. Besides, she had work to do. His dream...her destiny beckoned her. She picked up the forgotten Shikon No Tama and placed it beside him. "_He will want to know where it is when he awakens_." she thought as she looked down upon his sleeping form. She slipped quietly through the shoji and went in search of a bath and fresh clothes.

(scene change)

Naraku's eyes snapped open. Where was the jewel? He sat up quickly and looked around. There it was. Relief coursed through his body as he picked it up. Its glowing perfection was one of the only things that could calm him. It was almost complete...soon, very soon he would be rid of Onigumo forever. He stood up, still gazing at the nearly perfect jewel. Out of the corner of his eye a colorful object drew his attention. It was barely recognizable. What is it? He gasped as the realization hit him. It was Kagura's kimono. Kagura's kimono? What was that doing here? And why was it in pieces? He looked down at himself and realized with shock that he was...naked. "_Oh shit,_" he thought and slapped a hand to his forehead "_what did I do last night?_" He had been in the tail end of his heat cycle, a time when he was extremely...susceptible...to the opposite sex's charms. He wracked his brain for answers, and they came. He saw Kagura sitting outside the shoji, she had failed him again. He had decided to punish her, but it had turned into something else. Pleasure coursed through him as he remembered the exact events of the previous night. His usual smirk found its way to his face. "Well," he said aloud to no one in particular "she certainly redeemed herself." He closed his eyes and thought back to her beautiful face contorted in the pain he caused; he remembered her loving every minute of it. His crimson eyes smoldered in the darkness akin to flaming embers. He laughed and clutched the jewel tight. "I never thought that the disobedient one would come around." he said through his laughter. "If I had known that was what it took, I would have done it much sooner." He said and smirked down at the jewel still in his hand. "This could prove to be very interesting, very interesting indeed." he said as he placed the jewel back in his hakama.

(scene change)

He sat by the well, waiting for her. His silvery hair blew around his face in its own private storm. It was an outward manifestation of his innermost thoughts. He was torn asunder by agony. It pierced his soul the way Kikyou's arrow had pierced his body 50 years ago. "_Kikyou..._" he thought brokenly "_I failed to protect you._" His eyes were closed, his face impassive. A single tear fell down his tan cheek. Ever since Naraku had killed her again, he could only think of her...and of his failure to protect her. Kagome had sensed his thoughts were elsewhere and so had departed to give him time; time to put himself back together. Contrary to popular belief, he did not love Kikyou. That love died with her real body and his. Yes, he felt some weird nostalgia about it all, but it wasn't love. He felt more of an...obligation, a duty to protect her. He couldn't abandon her, especially after all they had been through. It all came back to Naraku. His lip curled in distaste at the mere thought of the hanyou. The evil bastard was responsible for everything wrong in his life. Then again, without Naraku, he may never have met Kagome. A strange sense of gratitude filled him. His eyes snapped open "Nani?" he growled "_just what the hell am I thinking? I, Inuyasha, am actually grateful to the bane of my soul?_" But he was. That fact could not be denied. Naraku had brought him the love of his life. The thought of his Kagome pierced through his unhappiness like one of her sacred arrows. Her smile, her scent, her endless enthusiasm for life, he loved everything about her. Much as he wanted to, he might not be able to tell her that. The sengoku jidai was a dangerous time; he didn't want to see another woman die. He ran a hand over Tessaiga's sheath. "_Please,_" he thought as he grabbed hold of the hilt of the sword "_help me protect her_." He closed his eyes once more. If necessary, he would wait forever for her to come back.

(scene change)

From the nearby bushes, Miroku watched his friend. The hanyou was so deep in thought, he hadn't even sensed Miroku's presence. "_Poor guy,_" he thought as Inuyasha grabbed his sword. "_He's probably thinking about Kagome_." She had only been gone two days and already Inuyasha was half out of his mind. The hanyou just sat by the well hour after hour refusing to move; as if that would bring her back. Miroku knew the hanyou was upset about many things. As he watched Inuyasha's still form he sighed in frustration. "I just wish I knew a way to help him." He said while rubbing a hand through his raven hair.

"Help who? Inuyasha?" Shippou said as he popped his head out of the bushes. The kitsune looked questioningly up at Miroku's surprised face.

"Uh, Shippou, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching over Sango and Kirara?" Miroku said and frowned at the said kitsune.

"Well, yeah, but Lady Kaede said for me to go and find some healing herbs for her. I was doing just that when I saw you." Shippou said. "You're spying on Inuyasha again aren't you?" he added with a grin.

"I wouldn't call it spying." Miroku said as he brought a hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat pointedly.

"It sure seems like it." Shippou said as he picked a few leaves out of his hair. They fluttered soundlessly down to the forest floor.

"I'll explain when you're older." Miroku said using the age old excuse.

"That's what you always say." Shippou retorted "Why can't you explain it now?" he added with a huff.

"Because—"Miroku started, but stopped when he noticed Inuyasha standing over them. His eyebrow was twitching slightly as he glared at them.

"See something interesting?" the hanyou demanded and continued glaring at both of them.

"Ah, Inuyasha, so you noticed us after all." Miroku said. He and Shippou started nervously rubbing the backs of their heads and two large sweat drops appeared.

Veins popped out on Inuyasha's forehead. He raised a fist and two loud thwacks echoed across the clearing.

"Keh." was all he said as he stalked back to the well. A ruffled looking Miroku and Shippou picked themselves off the forest floor.

"Well, at least he's acting more like his old self." the houshi said ignoring his throbbing head.

(scene change)

Souta stood in her doorway looking at her. He was holding a bento. "Kagome! Are you up?" He asked. She looked asleep to him. "_Yup, asleep over her latest math lesson._" he thought as he walked toward her. Her mouth was slightly ajar and she was drooling on the paper. "Kagome," he said while shaking her shoulder. "you're drooling again." She mumbled and finally opened one eye. Surprised at seeing her kid brother, Kagome sat up abruptly.

"Oh, Souta!" she said "What time is it?" She stifled a yawn and looked at her kid brother "_It must be late for me to have dozed off._" she thought as she fought to stay awake. She always ended up falling asleep when it came to math. It was very boring and often took her forever to complete. "Come to think of it why are you still up? Isn't it past your bedtime?" She asked and rubbed at her eyes.

"Actually its early." He said and handed Kagome her breakfast. "Mom had to go help a neighbor, and asked me to give this to you." He added with a grin.

"Wha-what do you mean early?" Kagome exclaimed as she stood up. "_Oh no! I'm going to be late for my big test!_" she thought as she slapped her hands to her face.

"Chill, sis, you know it's Saturday." He said and dropped the bento onto her desk before turning and walking away. Kagome was visibly relieved.

"Oh, good." She said and sat back down. "_I'm losing track of days here. The test isn't until Monday._" she thought and slumped back in the chair. "_I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't come to get me yet..._" she thought as she unwrapped the bento. "_That's right, he is only thinking of Kikyou right now. He probably couldn't care less about me_." She paused, food halfway to her mouth. "_How could I forget? Kikyou is "dead" now...hmmm...Kikyou is dead, and I'm alive._" she thought. Her eyes widened as she realized Inuyasha had only her left. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He also had Miroku, Sango, and the others; but no other love prospects. "_It could actually be a good thing..._" she thought. A smile lit her face, but was quickly replaced with a frown. "_What am I saying? Her being dead isn't a good thing. Death is never good. Besides, I'm merely replacement_." She closed her eyes and thought about Kikyou. Naraku had recently killed her again. When she died, the remainder of Kagome's soul was returned to her, along with Kikyou's last memories. She recalled the events leading up to Kikyou's death.

_Evil laughter echoed throughout the miasma. "Ku ku ku, Kikyou you actually believe I can't touch you? You shall soon see what the new Naraku can do." Naraku's bodiless voice echoed in the mist. Kikyou stood defenseless without her bow and arrows. They had been knocked aside earlier. In her powerless state, Kikyou knew all hope was lost; still she prayed the heart of Onigumo would save her. Naraku's tentacle came out of nowhere and shattered that hope along with her shoulder. "Onigumo can't save you from me any longer." He taunted from somewhere in the shadows. She gasped as the souls of the dead started escaping her façade of a body. Evil laughter filled her ears once more as she collapsed. She looked up to see her soul collecting youkai. They started gathering the escaped souls, only to be stopped by Naraku. His tentacles reached out and easily demolished them all. They fell at her feet in bloody pieces. She looked down at the bloody remains with horror. Distracted, she didn't notice one of Naraku's tentacles advancing toward her. It shot out of the miasma and pierced her stomach. It lifted her up and held her impaled body in the air. She gasped and struggled, but all in vain. The tentacle retracted into its master, bringing her to him. She was so drained of the dead souls, she could hardly move. When the tentacle withdrew, she collapsed to the ground. Looking up, she saw the familiar baboon pelt. _

"_I see," she said and laughed "you sent a Gollum. You think you have banished Onigumo from your body, and yet you are still afraid to come near me?" she continued through her laughter. An insipid hand reached up to the head of his disguise. His pale, sneering face was revealed when he pulled the visage from his body. _

"_That is where you're wrong. I came to see you in person." He said and continued sneering at her. Her laughter stopped abruptly at his words. His eyes danced with glee as he gazed down at her shocked face. "Don't look so shocked; I told you, Onigumo can't save you from me." He said and crouched down beside her. "I wonder what Inuyasha would say if I brought him your head. Hmmm? It seems we would both be glad to have the past buried and you gone." He said as he reached for her, the sneer replaced by a smirk. Her eyes widened as his hand came closer. Soon it covered her entire field of vision. She felt its cold embrace as it encircled her. He laughed again and pulled at her head, snapping her neck. It made a sickeningly wet sound as it was torn from her body. Her last coherent thought was one of Inuyasha. It was tinged with sadness and regret. _

Kagome wasn't happy about Kikyou's death; nonetheless, she accepted the remainder of her soul gladly. It was bizarre, she felt...whole again. For the first time in a long time, she was at peace. Strangely, she felt grateful to Naraku for completing her. She knew it was wrong of her to be grateful to her mortal enemy, but she couldn't help it. Kagome was a kind hearted person and had never really hated Naraku in the first place; she didn't hate the hanyou himself, just some of the things he did. In fact, a secret part of her was actually attracted to Naraku. "_He is pretty good looking..._" she thought as she idly played with her pencil. "_What am I thinking??_" she thought and clapped a hand to her mouth in alarm. "_He's my enemy, I love Inuyasha, yeah....Inuyasha_." she admonished herself. The truth was, she had been steadily losing interest in the white haired hanyou. She tried to deny it, to continue feeling the same way; but it was impossible. He had only ever cared for Kikyou; she had realized that long ago and had emotionally distanced herself from him. Yes, she still cared for him as a friend, but nothing more than that. Not that it mattered; he had never liked her that way to begin with. "Maybe _I really do like Naraku_..." she thought and frowned down at her math lesson. "Is it even possible," she wondered as she brought her pencil up to her mouth. "to love your own antithesis?" she continued and began to chew on her eraser. This was too much. Naraku had caused the others so much pain...and yet...he had never really harmed her. All the things he did to her had really been in self defense. She attacked him, and he retaliated. She wondered what would have happened had she never attacked him in the first place. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed loudly "Maybe in a different life." She supposed wistfully and turned to her math lesson. An image of Muso flashed in her head followed by an image of Kikyou. "_A different life huh?_" she thought and stopped working. For the first time, she realized how much she actually had in common with Naraku. He was also easily mistaken for somebody else. She felt empathetic toward him. She could understand him wanting to use the tama to rid himself of Onigumo. Kagome leaned forward lost in thought. She rested her elbows on her desk and propped her head up with her hands. She blushed as thoughts of a certain dark hanyou danced in her head. "_Inuyasha must never know about this..._" she thought and sighed.

(scene change)

The ground was cold. With each step he took, Jaken wished more and more for shoes. He didn't know when Sesshoumaru-sama would stop. Usually the taiyoukai paused after a day or two of walking, this time was vastly different. They had been walking for more than four days straight. Rin and Ah-Uhn had been left behind at the lord's opulent palace in the west. Sesshoumaru-sama was indeed a strong youkai, Jaken's stamina and endurance were nothing compared to his master's. He stumbled along after his lord leaning heavily on the staff of skulls. It easily supported his meager weight. He found himself wishing he could use its flame ability on his chilled feet. "_What can my lord be thinking?_" he thought as he stumbled blindly forward. The taiyoukai had received word of the death of a certain miko, and had gone to investigate. It had been Naraku's doing and Sesshoumaru-sama appeared to be curious about the circumstances of her death. Jaken wondered why the lord would be curious over the death of a mere miko. It didn't really matter; he would follow his master to the ends of the earth and back.

A/N: Please read and review. I'm working on chapter three right now. Look forward to some more Sesshoumaru and some Naraku.


	3. Watching

**A/N: **Gomen for the wait, being grounded is not fun . . You'd think I was a wittle old for that but noooo. Ok. :calms down: Thank you for the reviews everyone! I appreciate it, I really do.

**Disclaimer**: Ah, I forgot it in the last chapter; but really, everyone knows Rumiko Takahashi owns it and not me. I'm working on owning Naraku though :3 .

**Chapter 3: Watching**

He sat on the floor in his customary pose. With one hand draped over his leg, he thought about Inuyasha's miko. Naraku sighed in frustration. Such a gesture was contrary to his character and irritated him to no end. If only he could find her, he could focus on other things, like the jewel. "_Where on earth does she go?_" he thought and scowled. "She _always disappears down that cursed well_." he noted with annoyance. He had paid the well a visit before, but was unable to find her. He had lost her easily identifiable scent at the bottom of the chasm. He had seen her go into the well and disappear so many times before. Kanna was unable to show him where she went; her mirror could not break the barrier at the bottom. This frustrated Naraku. He wanted...no _needed _to know where the miko went. He had been watching her for some time. A very good observer, he had noticed her growing affection toward the inu for a long while now. He needed her to come back so he could use her in his service. A smirk graced his porcelain tinted features. "Yes, she could prove to be very useful indeed." he said and laughed. A strange thought nagged him through his amusement; he did not want to see her get hurt. He dismissed this thought as being irrelevant, a fragment of Onigumo.

(scene change)

Although the toad youkai never once complained to his master, Sesshoumaru could sense Jaken growing more and more tired by the hour. In his haste and worry, he had forgotten how weak his minion actually was. When he saw a good spot, Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped causing Jaken to nearly run into him. He heard the imp gasp and recoil. "We stop here." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly as he walked over toward a nearby tree. He sat down with one knee raised, his forearm draped dispassionately across it. Jaken was visibly relieved. He bowed low and uttered his thanks. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He closed his eyes and was soon lost in his own thoughts. "_How could I have let this happen?_" he thought to himself, a slight frown creasing his normally impassive face. "_I should have never let her stay with that baka brother of mine._" he thought and sighed, a gesture that went against his very nature. What was this woman doing to him? He had been watching her for some time and the kind miko had somehow gotten through his icy shell. His initial reason for his surveillance of her was to find out where she was from. Given her strange clothes and manner, she was obviously foreign. Her different mannerisms and speech patterns had been a curiosity to him. He was often intrigued by foreign things, the miko was no exception. She was very mysterious. He remembered the first time he saw her disappear. It had been one of the earliest times he observed her, other than when he fought his half-brother.

_The leaves around him rustled in the wind. In the clearing ahead two figures rapidly approached an old well. As he watched from the bushes, Sesshoumaru saw the miko and his brother arguing. He could hear heated words pass between the two. As they neared the well, the miko suddenly turned toward his brother. _

_She pointed a finger at him and said loudly "Osuwari!" A look of surprise crossed Inuyasha's face and he crumpled to the ground. The miko stalked toward the well, leaving the crumpled hanyou behind. Sesshoumaru was shocked; how had this weak ningen brought his brother down? Was Inuyasha dead again? No, the hanyou stirred and began shouting obscenities at the miko's back. The said miko turned and uttered her subduing spell several more times. His brother flopped around on the ground like a dead fish. Each time she said the word, his necklace glowed bright white. _

"_Ah," Sesshoumaru thought. "that is the charm that lends her power." He was somehow impressed with this whip of a girl, she wasn't afraid to stand up to the hanyou. He knew how his brother could get when he was angry. While Inuyasha had inherited his father's fiery temper, Sesshoumaru had his mother's icy rage. It took more than a few words to incur his wrath, for him anger was a dish best served cold. Breaking from his thoughts, his attention returned to the scene ahead. The miko was sitting on the edge of the well and looked ready to jump in. Inuyasha was now struggling to get up. He looked at her and spewed further obscenities. "How pathetic," Sesshoumaru thought idly as he looked at his enraged brother "he has such a limited vocabulary." He continued and turned his attention back to the miko. She looked hurt by the hanyou's harsh words. Her eyes brimming with tears, she turned away from his brother. Inuyasha saw her tears. He got up and advanced toward the wounded flower. He looked remorseful as he tentatively reached for her. His clawed hand neared her shaking shoulder. Before he could make contact, she slipped into the well. Inuyasha's hand retracted and he stood there in a daze. His head tipped low and his bangs covered his eyes. The wind whipped his hair around wildly. He stood there for some time before slowly walking away. Sesshoumaru remained hidden until his brother was out of sight. The fool hanyou hadn't even sensed his presence. Of course, the taiyoukai was an expert at masking his scent. Whenever anyone scented him, it was because he desired it so. He walked into the clearing and approached the well. He gazed into its dark depths, but could find no sign of the miko. Where had she gone? Her scent disappeared at the bottom of the well. He wondered if she could also mask her scent "Impossible," he vehemently thought "she is only a weak ningen." He leaped into the abyss and sailed toward the bottom of the well. As he descended a funny feeling overcame him. He felt a tingling in the air, as if time itself had been breached. His vision dimmed as lights danced before his eyes. When his feet touched the bottom he noticed the scents of the forest were gone, replaced by a musty smell. He looked up and wondered if he had fallen into a trap. The miko's scent was still there, but the sunlight had been blotted out. This well was in some sort of building._

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly as he remembered the rest.

_He followed the girl's scent out of the well house and discovered himself in a very different place than he had been before._ _The forest was gone, replaced by a city of great magnitude. Strange looking buildings were everywhere. His delicate nose picked up many foreign scents. He was almost overwhelmed by how different this place was from the clearing he had just come from. As Sesshoumaru looked around, he noticed people dressed in the same strange manner as his brother's miko. "This must be her true land, or rather, time." He thought as he surveyed the scenery. It was all very fascinating to him. _

Sesshoumaru tried to recall the rest. Before he could do so, he was interrupted by Jaken. "My lord," Jaken said and bowed low. "How long are we to rest?" he continued as he bent lower. Golden eyes opened and he gazed coolly at the imp. "One hour." Was all he said. "Yes, my lord." Jaken said and moved away. Sesshoumaru stared at the imp's retreating back before closing his eyes once more.

(scene change)

After another messy fight with a youkai, Kagome was taking a bath. She had been doused in the creature's blood and guts when Inuyasha killed it. With no hot spring in sight, she was forced to bathe in a river. The water was freezing. As she waded deeper into the stream, she dreamed of her bathtub at home. _"I wish I could go home and take a bath."_ Kagome thought dreamily. She sighed; Inuyasha had been acting distant ever since her return, yesterday. As the day passed, he pushed them harder than ever. It was as if he was throwing everything into finding the jewel shards. It was his life now that Kikyou was gone. _"Poor Inuyasha,"_ She thought as she began scrubbing her back, _"he must feel so bad about Kikyou." _ Every time she tried to bring it up, the hanyou found some reason to be elsewhere. _"It must be tough, losing the one you love."_ Kagome thought. She had finished scrubbing her back and was now washing her hair. She had recently accepted her own true feelings. She didn't love Inuyasha anymore. Even so, it would still hurt her to lose him or her other friends. She frowned as an image of Naraku flashed across her mind. "I don't know if I could kill him..." she said as she rinsed her hair. This fact had been on her mind lately. With Inuyasha moving at a faster pace collecting the jewel shards, it was only a matter of time before they would have to face off. She knew it was silly to like one's enemy, but she couldn't help it. He was handsome and charming. He didn't rush into things; he coolly planned out everything before acting. She thought about Sesshoumaru, who was also calm and collected. "Why did I have to end up with the immature one?" she said and slapped a hand to her face. She groaned. "Why couldn't he be more like them?" she questioned as she sank into the water. She closed her eyes and floated on her back as if she hadn't a care in the world.

From the bushes nearby, red streaked, golden eyes watched her every move. As Kagome got out of the water and dried herself off, the eyes watched her. She dressed and headed back to camp, never sensing the intruder's presence.

(scene change)

Naraku sat his dark chambers. His eyes were closed. When night fell, he felt no need to light any candles. He was alone, always alone. Although his minions came and went, they were no company to him. There was no solace for him in the company of others. Even in Onigumo's memories, there had never been one who willingly loved him, not even his 'parents.' He could not understand Sango's love for her brother, he had never experienced such a thing himself. The only thing that brought him comfort was the knowledge that the jewel would soon be complete. Naraku opened his eyes and gazed listlessly out the dark window. "_That used to be my only comfort."_ He thought as he ran a hand through his bangs. Lately he had been observing Inuyasha's miko more. Kanna showed him with her mirror. For some strange reason, seeing her smile made him..._happy_. "Feh," he said with a half smile "I, Naraku, shall not succumb to this weakness." He continued and scoffed. He told himself that this apparent happiness was Onigumo's doing, but his heart knew otherwise. He shoved his feelings aside, and stood up abruptly. "She will be dealt with in due time." He said and laughed. He strode across the room and parted the shoji. "Kagura." He softly called out. A breeze blew down the hallway and in an instant she was there.

"You called, my lord?" she said and bowed. Her eyes were closed as she waited for her master's response.

"It is time to put the plan into action." Naraku coolly said. He looked impassively at Kagura's bent form. She straightened and opened her eyes. "Release your brother from his confinement. Take him to Inuyasha's village. Observe the destruction and report back to me." He said and turned away.

"Hai, my lord." Kagura said and bowed again. She strode down the hall toward her goal, the dungeon.

**A/N**: Muahahahaha! A cliff hanger! Ooh, I'm sooo evil.

Looks like Naraku and Sesshoumaru have been thinking about Kagome, that lucky girl. I promise more of those two in the next chappie. Hah! Like I could ever leave my two favorite guys out of the action. No chance. Chapter 4 is on the way! Review please!


	4. Decima

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Gomen for any confusion about the pairing. This story will be NarakuxKagomexSesshoumaru. Kagura only gets Naraku in the first chapter. If you notice, she's loyal to him now. That's why the first chapter is there, to establish her devotion.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own the show or any of the characters, except for Decima, who is my OC.

**Chapter 4: Decima**

Jaken was lagging behind yet again. "_Perhaps I should have brought Ah-Uhn for him to ride."_ Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed back at the toad. They were nearing his destination, the miko's village. He didn't want to find his brother there; he was only after definite confirmation of the miko's death. "How could that baka let this happen?" he thought. His normally golden eyes flashed red as rage pounded through him. His hand balled into a fist, the veins popping out. This would not do. He took a calming breath and cleared his mind. He kept up his steady pace, plodding toward the village. After finding out where the girl really came from, he started watching her more and more. It had become his favorite thing to do. Sesshoumaru had spent hours hiding and observing her. He regretted immensely his decision to return to his castle. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and the others, he had been protecting them for a long while. The only other thing that demanded his attention was Rin's well being. The day of the attack he had been away attending to the young girl. _"If I had been there, I might have saved her."_ Sesshoumaru thought. He felt the icy fire of guilt course through his veins. _"It's my fault."_ He thought as he gazed down at his claw. He flexed his hand stared at the pointed digits. _"This hand might have protected her."_ He thought as he clenched it into a fist. Red dotted the ground as his nails drew blood.

Jaken stopped and looked at his master. Although the taiyoukai's appearance didn't reveal it, he could sense turmoil within the lord. _"I wonder what's bothering him..."_ he thought. _"Could it be that miko?"_ He scented blood and was about to cry out when he noticed the smell was coming from his master's direction. He caught sight of the unmistakably red droplets on the ground. He saw his master's normally white hand reddened with the substance. _"He's clenching his fist awfully hard."_ Jaken thought with concern. "M-master," he said as he bowed low "your hand is bleeding." He continued as he groveled. The only sign that the taiyoukai heard was the slight loosening of his fingers. The blood stopped flowing and Sesshoumaru trudged relentlessly forward toward his goal.

(scene change)

As she walked toward the dungeon, Kagura wondered what plans Naraku could possibly have for her brother, Decima. He was a demon of mysterious origin. His abilities were unexplained to her. She had never seen him in action. All she knew was that he had been disobedient toward Naraku and was now suffering the consequences. Kagura shuddered as she remembered her stay in the dark place. _"What a nightmare that was."_ she thought as goose bumps worked their way up her neck_. "I wonder what he did to disobey Naraku."_ She thought as she continued her march. It would have been faster to use her powers, but she was in no hurry. Kagura was not fond of her strange brethren. Although she had only seen him a few times, the youkai gave her the creeps. This was highly unusual, for she was typically not afraid of anything. She resented him for this fact and for his disobedience. There had been a time when she might have supported his misdeeds, but not now. She was fully committed to Naraku. Ever since their mutual experience, she had felt the fire of dedication burn in her heart. She would never let Naraku down ever again. Kagura continued walking until she reached the door which led to the dungeon. She paused for a moment before opening it. As she passed through and started down the steps, her unease grew. Although loyal to Naraku, she was definitely not looking forward to this chore. An involuntary shudder passed through her as she thought of her red-haired brethren. The youkai's strange appearance reflected his mysterious nature. He was far taller than Kagura and usually wore a long, billowing, black robe. She had never seen his face, it was always obscured by the hood of his robe. The only thing she really knew about him was the color of his hair. Its fiery tint did not reflect his cold nature. He had never spoken to her and was usually aloof. Kagura continued down the stairs, lost in thought. When she reached the bottom, she paused once more and took in her surroundings. The stairs led directly into the dungeon's main room. It was a sinister place, lit only by the flames on Naraku's cursed chains. Somewhere in the dark, water dripped. The steady noise was the only sound to be heard. Its constant rhythm irritated Kagura, she longed for the chaotic sounds of the wind. She walked through the room until she saw the source of her fear. He was chained to the wall in much the same manner she had been. The flames flickered and cast shadows over his naked form. His red hair was splayed across his shoulders and hung seductively down his muscled chest. _"Wait a minute...he's...naked?!"_ Kagura thought with horror. She was oddly aroused by the sight. Upon sensing her presence, Decima looked seductively at her and smiled.

"So," he said, his voice like velvet "like what you see?" he added with a smirk.

"_He has Naraku's temperament..."_ Kagura thought as she averted her eyes "Hah," she said. "you? Interest me? I despise you." She finished with a scowl.

"Do you now?" Decima curtly replied. "I think you like what you saw. Otherwise, you would have freed me by now. I've no doubt Naraku sent you here to do just that." He continued, his green orbs silently appraising her.

Kagura continued scowling as she waved her hand in his direction. The chains fell from Decima's form. He stood, and silently walked over to the corner where his robes were located. He dressed promptly and turned in her direction. Fully clothed, he was a scary sight. He looked as death itself would, black robed and silent, his face not visible. The mere sight of him in his usual attire gave Kagura the creeps. She backed away and was about to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Dear sister, you aren't afraid of me, now are you?" he taunted. The sight of her shocked expression made him laugh. "I suppose it's only natural to fear death." He said and continued laughing. Her angry expression only furthered his amusement.

"Feh," she said with scorn "as if one such as I would ever fear you." She continued with a huff. _"I must not let him know any weakness."_ She thought as she haughtily closed her eyes and turned her back on him.

"It is all too apparent that you are lying, dear sister." He said as his laughter subsided "I will let it pass, for now. Tell me what Naraku wants, for surely he wouldn't have ordered you to free me for no reason." He continued as he stared at his kin. She flinched slightly at the sound of his chillingly seductive voice and turned around to face him.

"Destroy Inuyasha's village." She said "That is all." She continued and started to walk away. He easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Surely, you don't wish to leave so soon?" he said and pulled her to him. Her eyes grew wide with terror as his hooded face neared hers. "I might need a ride." He said as his red hair spilled out of his hood and onto her shoulders. She snatched her arm back and he laughed, languidly tucking his hair back in place. "You can't hide your true feelings from me." He said and stepped closer to her. She shrank away from him until her back hit the dungeon wall. "I know you are afraid of me, of what I might do to you; and yet, you _enjoy_ this feeling." He said and laughed. Kagura's usually pale face was whiter than ever. She looked at him and swallowed. Her ruby eyes were defiant; her face betrayed none of the emotions she was feeling inside. He placed an arm on the wall and leaned in close to her.

"Let us go." She said as she brushed past him. He followed her quick form up the dungeon steps and into the castle, smirking all the way. They walked silently through the rooms and into the inner courtyard. Kagura summoned her feather, and they both mounted. The vessel rose into the air and drifted off in the direction of Inuyasha's village.

(scene change)

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was hurt by what Kagome had said about him. _"Does she really think I'm immature?"_ he wondered as his troubled mind roamed the possibilities. He thought of all the times he had recklessly charged into battle, and of all the times he had hurt those he cared about._ "I guess I am..."_ he thought as he gripped the Tessaiga's hilt. It was a painful realization. He needed to correct this flaw in his personality. The only problem was, he didn't know how. When he fought an enemy, everything became hazy. The only thing he could focus on was beating them. He had practically raised himself, and so, didn't learn all the manners he should have. _"I really should work on it..."_ he thought as he gazed at the moon. It was beautiful this time of year. He had been getting better, more civilized. He thought back to when he had first met Kagome, and decided he liked his current self better. _"A lot has happened these past few years."_ He thought. The wind whipped around him and tousled the branches of the tree he was sitting in. Images of Kagome danced in his mind. He saw her smiling, bathing, using her sacred arrow, sleeping, and playing with Shippou. _"What a wonderful woman, I have."_ He thought as he closed his eyes. Even though he had not officially asked her to be his, he felt sure of her answer. As he drifted off to sleep, all his thoughts were on her.

(scene change)

Naraku watched as Kanna left his room. Her small form disappeared past the shoji without a sound. She would be back soon enough to show him the results of his handiwork, but for now, he wanted to be alone. Seeing Decima and Kagura interact had been extremely amusing. He smirked as he remembered Kagura's shocked expression upon finding Decima naked. It had all been part of Naraku's punishment. He wanted to teach his proud offspring the true nature of shame. Having a woman find him there like that must have killed him. Naraku laughed at the thought. He closed his eyes and contemplated the way Decima had turned things to his favor. Naraku had underestimated him. Even in the most humiliating circumstances, the youkai was still able to come out on top, unfazed. _"I shall have to teach him about shame myself."_ Naraku said and chuckled. He turned his thoughts from Decima to the destruction of the village. He held no particular grudge against the villagers, it was Inuyasha he hated. Naraku couldn't pinpoint the source of his hatred for the hanyou, and didn't really care. All he knew was that he despised the inu with every fiber of his being. Inuyasha had hurt the miko many times. He felt himself seethe with anger as he remembered all the times the hanyou consorted with Kikyou, leaving the miko alone and unprotected._"Where did that come from?"_ Naraku thought with alarm His eyes snapped open as he pondered his feelings. Lately, the miko had been on him mind. It didn't matter what he was doing, or thinking; thoughts of her always came up. He sighed and closed his eyes once more. _"Maybe that is why I was able to kill Kikyou..."_ he thought as he pondered his situation. He had extinguished her life with ease, experiencing none of the pain he usually felt when he touched her. He knew Onigumo couldn't truly be gone from his body as he was still a hanyou. "Curse that wretched human, he won't be separated from me." Naraku said with a hiss. He longed for someone to share his pain with. Strangely, an image of the miko popped into his head. He hoped she wouldn't be at the village when Decima got there. "God only knows what would happen to her in his hands." He said and sadly shook his head.

**A/N : **Hmmmmm....I'm thinking KaguraxDecima now....or maybe...KaguraxKoga. What do you guys think? I'm leaning toward Decima :3 . Koga is just...well...he seems a little too immature to me...kinda like Inu. Maybe Kagura could help him grow up. We'll see.

Thanks to Emerald-Eyed-Faye, SesshoumaruXp, faelaine, HazelEyed Freak, DarkAngelBabe, Din-sama, and Steph for the reviews. Yes, I'm a girl (I thought that would be obvious by now o.0). Nope, I've never heard of L. J. Smith, but I will look into it.

Chapter 5 is on the way! More Sesshoumaru and Naraku is coming your way. Please review!


	5. Death

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I had a term paper due and had to spend most of my time working on that. --; I like writing, but only fiction. Research is the devil! I wanted to get this up much sooner, but things interfered. Well, on with the show.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, blah blah, I don't own, blah blah.

**Chapter 5: Death**

Kagome leisurely ambled up the path toward Inuyasha. He was standing at the top of the hill with his arms crossed. The fading sunlight caressed him, giving him an ethereal glow. _"He actually looks...good right now."_ Kagome thought as she approached him. His long hair was blowing in the slight breeze and from where Kagome stood, it looked alive.

"What are you waiting for? We ain't got all day!" he growled at her. Immediately the illusion faded. Kagome sighed.

"_I guess some things never change."_ She thought as she picked up the pace. The hanyou scowled at her as she neared the top.

"Why d'ya have to slow us down all the time?" he said as he turned away. "I should just carry you." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Kagome turned away and tried to hide her distain. She was revolted. The thought of being near to the hanyou's dirty, sweaty, person disgusted her. She didn't know how she had borne the smell before. It was all too apparent to her now. _"I guess once the rose-colored glasses are removed...." _She thought as she followed him. Inuyasha was one rank smelling hanyou. In fact, she couldn't think of anyone who matched his stench. _"Well, I guess Koga could compete."_ Kagome thought as she suppressed an involuntary shudder. That wolf youkai had smelled as bad, if not worse than Inuyasha. She supposed it was from living around so many animals. Still, it was nauseating. The realization that both of her love interests were immature, stinky animals hit her hard. _"O, Kami!"_ she prayed _"Please, please send me a clean man!"_ she continued as she looked toward heaven. That's when the stench wafted to her nose, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around to find Inuyasha's overlarge face right behind her. He was looking at her almost quizzically. The smell was coming off of him in waves. She could almost see it as it wafted through the air. It suddenly became too much for her to bear. "Excuse me." She said and dashed off the path and into the bushes. The foliage sprang back into place and blocked her retreating form from Inuyasha's view.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha called and made ready to follow. He stopped short at the sound of retching. "Kagome?" he called out tentatively "Are you okay?" he added as a worried frown creased his face. The noise stopped, and all was silent for a moment before Kagome responded.

"Yeah..." she said "I'll be fine. Must have had some bad ramen." She added as she cleaned herself. _"Yeah, right, ramen."_ She thought as she stood. Inuyasha made an impatient sound, and she hurried back through the foliage and onto the path. He looked concerned as he stared at her.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked as she approached him

"Yes," she said as she walked forward "I'm just fine now." She added as she disappeared over the top of the hill.

­---

Inuyasha could only follow. He was dumbstruck over Kagome's odd behavior; he had never seen her get sick before. In fact, he had often wondered if she _could_ get sick. With all of the things they had gone through, he would have thought Ramen was nothing to her. She sure had been acting strange lately. _"I wonder what's really going on..."_ he thought as he stared at her receding back. She was moving forward at a fast rate, clearly trying to put distance between them. _"She's hiding something from me!"_ he thought and frowned, his amber eyes aflame. He hated secrets. The thought of her keeping something secret from him hurt him like nothing else could. He knew she thought he was immature, but didn't she still consider him a friend? _"Hopefully, more than that."_ He thought as he trudged forward, following Kagome's hurried steps. She increased her pace and soon broke into a sprint. _"What the-"_ Inuyasha thought as he watched her. He jumped into the air and easily caught up with her. Her eyes were wide and wild. She had a horrified look on her face. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled at her. She didn't answer, she only pointed forward. Inuyasha looked in the direction she was pointing. His eyes widened in horror at the sight.

(scene change)

The more Naraku thought about it, the less he liked the idea of the miko getting hurt. It had been foolish of him to send Decima to the village with so few instructions. _"I should have told him to spare her."_ He thought as he closed his eyes. His mind was in turmoil, this girl, this _miko_ haunted his every thought. His emotions toward her perplexed him, but he couldn't deny them. In some way, he cared for her. "I, Naraku, actually _care_ for someone?" he said to himself. His features formed a dark frown at the thought. If anyone knew, if they figured out that the girl was his weakness, they could use her against him. Kikyou had already tried using herself in such a way. Everyone thought that she was his weakness. In reality, she was only Onigumo's weakness. His was Kagome. Having a weakness annoyed him. "I suppose it comes with the territory." He mused as he opened his eyes and stared listlessly out the window. The sky around his castle was black as night. Dark clouds covered the entire expanse visible from Naraku's vantage point. It was as if he was in the eye of a hurricane. The clouds swirled in a ghostly dance around the epicenter of his domain. His miasma intermixed with the damp air produced the same effect on ground level. It was almost..._magical_, the way the dark migrated to Naraku. Everything of the night eventually found a way to the sinister hanyou. Naraku smiled. He knew he was the strongest of the evil here. Everything else paled in comparison to his power. Still, some were strong enough to be useful to him, either as a part of his body, or as one of his minions. His time of weakness was near. Soon he would gather the strongest of the newcomers and replace some of the weaker elements of his body. He could only grow stronger. With menacing youkai flocking to his side and the nearly complete Shikon No Tama in his grasp, he was nearly invincible. _"Nearly is the key word in that sentence."_ He thought darkly as he continued surveying his lands. His imperfections were bothering him again. This new weakness the miko represented wasn't helping any. She wouldn't be allowed to interfere with his grand design any further. He would either have her, or kill her. Neutrality on his part was not an option. With this thought in his mind, Naraku stood and made ready to intervene in the events unfolding in Inuyasha's village. He strode into the central courtyard and summoned his miasma cloud to carry him to the site. The thick poison formed around his feet and quickly billowed up into a giant cloud. It swirled around him and lifted him into the air.

The cloud carried him in the direction he wanted to go, and it wasn't long before the accursed village of Inuyasha came into his field of vision. Decima had already destroyed most of the town and villagers. Burning buildings were everywhere. Instead of the usual green, red was the predominant color of the village. Even the rice paddies were on fire. The water burned as if it were oil. A baby cried somewhere in the village, only to be silenced by a wave of Decima's hand. Energy flamed from his fingers and toward the unsuspecting innocent. It never had a chance. It was engulfed by the overwhelming force of Decima's blow, and was no more. Naraku was somewhat disturbed by the display of indifference on Decima's part. He didn't know why, but somehow, the idea of killing an infant repulsed him. It hadn't always been that way. He used to happily slaughter anything that moved: men, women, children, youkai, or ningen. It hadn't mattered to him. He didn't know when he had grown a conscience, but it was something he would always keep secret. _"Fear of me is good for my enemies."_ He thought as he gazed down at Decima. He stood in the middle of the chaos with his hood uncharacteristically thrown back. His red hair billowed out behind him in its own private storm. It danced to the music of destruction that was playing all around. Decima sensed Naraku's presence and turned his head toward him. His eyes were aglow with sadistic pleasure. Naraku smirked at him. Decima had done exactly as he asked; his wayward spawn had come around. Decima smirked back at his master. He bowed low amongst the dead bodies at his feet. His hair fell forward and mingled with the blood of the fallen. The colors were almost identical.

"My lord, I assume everything is to your liking?" he said as he stood. Naraku appraised this cold-hearted killer and decided that he had done a fine job.

"_He did do exactly as I asked."_ Naraku thought as he stared at the bloody, mangled village. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere. Most were mutilated beyond recognition. A few, he saw, were still alive despite their massive injuries. "Are you sure you got them all?" Naraku asked. He looked down at Decima and smirked. Decima showed no surprise, he merely moved over to the living ones and extinguished their lives. His eyes were as hard as his heart. After disposing of the remaining living, he turned his icy gaze on Naraku.

"What are your new orders?" he said as he appraised Naraku's miasma shrouded form. "My work is done here." He continued. His eyes locked with Naraku and a heated battle of wills took place. Both looked away at the same time, something more pressing drew their attention. There on the hill Naraku saw the miko and hanyou. She was looking at the village, and Decima with absolute horror. She apparently hadn't seen him, for her gaze was directed solely on Decima. To his dismay, she started running toward him. The hanyou trailed behind her, obviously not understanding the severity of the situation. Inuyasha leapt into the air and landed just behind the running miko. Naraku could hear his angry question to the girl. Instead of answering him, Kagome pointed at Decima, and the ruined village. Inuyasha looked in the direction she pointed, and like Kagome, failed to see Naraku. His gaze traveled over the decimated village before resting on Decima. His angry orbs narrowed on him, and he stopped and snarled. The miko also stopped and fell to her knees, the horror apparent on her face. Naraku felt uneasy as Decima smirked at the two figures on the hill. The girl was much to close for his comfort, he feared for her safety. She just sat there; oblivious to the danger she was in, blindly trusting the weak hanyou to protect her from this new menace. Inuyasha snarled and drew Tessaiga.

"You bastard!" He exclaimed as the sword flared to life. "I'm gonna take you down!" he raged as he leapt into the air, the Tessaiga lifted above his head. Decima watched him descend with a bored expression on his face. He easily dodged the blow, and counterattacked with a kick to Inuyasha's stomach. The Tessaiga flew from Inuyasha's hand as he was thrown back. He sailed through the air and hit a distant tree with an audible thump before sliding to the ground. Decima smirked in the hanyou's direction and lowered his leg.

"Is that all you've got?" he said coolly, the placid expression never leaving his face. "What a waste." He continued as he stared at the downed hanyou. Inuyasha grunted and attempted to rise from his crumpled position at the base of the tree, but found he could not. Decima's well placed kick had injured him more severely than he thought. He was in bad shape.

Naraku watched the skirmish unfold from the nearby bushes. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha had been knocked out of commission by just one kick from his offspring. Neither could the miko. She looked at Inuyasha, who was still struggling to get up, and at the village with a weird expression on her face. She was..._calm. _

(scene change)

The air crackled with a raging energy. Sesshoumaru could sense it. The flow of youki emanating from the village was astounding. In pursuit of his answer, Sesshoumaru had walked for days to reach the miko's village. Now, when he was almost to his goal, he could sense it being attacked. The thought that he might never get a definite answer to his question infuriated him. He leaped into the air and sailed over the trees and toward the village. Behind him, Jaken wailed and tried to catch up. Sesshoumaru paid him no mind. He flew onward until he saw the village. A black robed youkai was whirling around in the middle of the buildings. He held a light purple energy sword in his hand, and was slaughtering everyone in sight. His face was cold, but his eyes were alight with sadistic pleasure. By watching this display of savagery, and taking into account the youkai's garb, Sesshoumaru could tell his disposition. He was death delighting in his handiwork. Normally, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have cared less about the number of ningens this youkai had slaughtered, but because this was the miko's village, he felt a duty to protect them. He sank down into the bushes, and was just about to attack when Naraku appeared. The dark hanyou flew over the horizon, riding in his miasma. He knew the youkai sensed him for he let his sword dissolve and relaxed. _"I should have known." _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the two interact. Naraku was acting unusually cold. He didn't even react when his spawn killed an innocent. He floated above the youkai and calmly surveyed the destruction. Sesshoumaru continued to observe the two until he was distracted by a shout. He saw his brother fly through the air and attempt to kill the red haired youkai. He was amazed to see the said youkai knock his brother back so easily. He knew his brother was weak...but not _that_ weak. His gaze followed Inuyasha's departure and for the first time, he noticed the miko sitting on the ground. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in her form. He scented the air. _"Yes, it is definitely her."_ He thought as he continued his surveillance, completely ignoring the others. She was alive. As the initial surprise of seeing her wore off, elation raced through him. _"Alive!"_ he thought as a smile made its way to his lips, the corners turning up slightly. He was relieved to find his information incorrect. _"It must have been the other one."_ He thought, the smile fading from his features as distaste filled him. He had never liked that other woman. He didn't know why everyone seemed to confuse the two, they were nothing alike. His gaze rested on the miko's face. She appeared shocked to see such destruction. Sesshoumaru silently rued himself for not being there sooner. He could have prevented the destruction of the village had he only been a little quicker. Instead, he had allowed himself to wallow in his grief and anger, and take his time in getting to the village. He was distracted from these thoughts by the change in the miko's expression. She went from being absolutely horrified looking to bearing a calm and detached expression. He watched with interest as she stood and began walking toward Naraku's spawn, who was emanating a strange aura. His eyes glowed white and spirits began gathering around him. They rose from the dead bodies and coagulated into a giant ball. Sesshoumaru had seen this power before, it was the essence of death. The user had to be a youkai from the nether world, or one skilled in the dark arts. It was a powerful black magic that could only be wielded by the most capable. He watched with interest as the youkai's hair began billowing up. The air crackled with energy as his hair danced. Inuyasha looked fearful of the sight, Sesshoumaru noted. Naraku's spawn advanced on his brother. A heartbeat. Inuyasha's claws flexed, lengthened. Another heartbeat. His eyes turned completely red, and jagged purple stripes found their way to his cheeks. He growled. The black-robed youkai was unfazed, he continued his silent approach, his aura building. As they faced off, neither of them noticed the miko, who had come to stand near them. Inuyasha leaped forward just as Decima released his weapon. The white energy surged forward and collided with a pink one. The miko had used a massive amount of her holy life energy to block Inuyasha from the attack. The energies, yin and yang fought for dominance as both surprised users looked on. Inuyasha was knocked aside by the force of their collision and resultant battle. He crashed back into the tree and lay still. On seeing his brother fall, the miko's concentration wavered. The red haired youkai smirked as the energy's balance shifted in his favor. The miko's attention snapped back into place and she fought with renewed determination, but it was not enough. The combined energies flew toward her in one massive ball. Sesshoumaru cried out with her as the energy collided with her person. He surged out of the bushes just as the blinding flash flooded through the clearing.

**A/N**: I haven't decided who lives and who dies yet. Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and Inuyasha's fates are up in the air. Ideas are appreciated.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate the feedback on my previous question. I am leaning toward DecimaxKagura, but who knows? I could go the other way. I can't give away all of the plot now can I? P I'll try to have the next chap up soon. I know how much I hate reading a cliff hanger and then waiting forever to find out what happens.


	6. One is Two

**A/N**: Delay writer's block…what more can I say? I could probably pump out massive amounts of low quality work in a short amount of time, but it is my philosophy that the quality of the work overshadows the quantity of the work and time it takes to write it. I refuse to post anything that isn't up to my standards. As a result, I am often delayed, while this is unfortunate, I deem it necessary. So, gomen for the wait, and here is chapter 6 for your enjoyment!

**Disclaimer:** Wait for it….wait for it….nope, don't own.

**Chapter 6: One is Two**

With the bright light invading his senses, it was hard to find the object of his desire; nevertheless, Naraku continued his search in the clearing. After seeing the miko come between Decima's attack and Inuyasha, he had rushed to help her, but he was too late. Now, with the blinding light all around, his dark nature was turned against him. The field was flooded with her holy energy as well as Decima's evil energy. Naraku grew fed up with the situation and summoned more of his miasma. The substance surrounded him and blocked out the still bright light filling the clearing. He flowed around the area looking for the girl. All the while, he rued himself for not stepping in sooner. He knew the power of his spawn well. _"I should have called him off."_ He thought mournfully as his red orbs appraised the scene laid before them. Inuyasha lay sprawled against a tree. The blast had knocked him back into his hanyou form. He eyes were hidden from Naraku's view, and he lay still. _"I should kill this nuisance now."_ Naraku thought, his eyes narrowing on the hanyou with distaste. With a flick of his hair he turned from the hapless fool. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. Given Decima's easy victory over him, Naraku wasn't worried. Not that he had ever been worried. He could have easily finished off the hanyou at any time, but it was more fun to destroy his whole world first. He glided around the clearing, cushioned on his poison, and headed for the forest. She had to be there, he had already searched through much of the clearing with no sign of her. He fervently hoped the attack hadn't killed her. As he approached the trees, he caught sight of a familiar form. The girl was sprawled at the base of a huge tree. Blood smeared the bark around her and clung to her hair and face. He approached her with concern written on his face, and parted his miasma, so as not to poison her. He picked her up. She was limp and unresponsive. He felt her wrist and found a faint pulse. She was alive, barely. He held her close to his chest in a light embrace as he took flight. Her eyes fluttered open and his crimson depths met her mauve orbs. She blinked at him in fuzzy awareness before shutting her eyes once more. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. _"At least she isn't comatose."_ He thought as he stared down at her sleeping form. He could feel her gentle heat through his robes. It made him hard with desire. The air currents blew her skirt upwards for a moment and he caught sight of her strange undergarment. The lacy white garment taunted him and made him harder. He wanted to rip it to shreds and have at the flesh beneath. His eyes glowed as they appraised her lithe form. The object of his desires was so close at hand. He gazed back up at her face and his fantasy faded at the sight of her blood. _"This is not the time."_ He thought and closed his eyes. He reached over to his sleeve and ripped a piece of cloth from it. He used this to wipe at the blood on the girl's face. He brushed her hair from her face and for the first time noticed how beautiful she was. Oh, he always knew she was pretty, but had never actually seen her close enough to know her true beauty. She stirred in his arms, her blood free face nuzzling his chest. He smiled down upon her sleeping form as his flight carried them closer to his domain.

(scene change)

The light was blinding. His usually keen eyesight was of no use to him here. He wandered blindly around in search of the miko. _"She has to be here somewhere."_ Sesshoumaru thought as he sightlessly groped around the clearing. He refused to let her be ripped from his knowledge for a second time. Seeing her die this soon after finding out that she was still alive was something he would not tolerate. As he continued his blind search, he noticed Naraku. _"So,"_ he thought as he watched the miasma enshrouded form disappear into the whiteness _"he is searching for something as well."_ He only hoped that the object of Naraku's desire was not the miko. _"She will be mine, and mine alone."_ He thought as jealousy burned in the pit of his stomach. He would not stand for another man tainting his pure miko. Feeling a renewed sense of urgency, the lord continued his search for the girl. He would stop at nothing to find her. It had been foolish of him to allow her to remain with his baka half-brother for so long, a mistake he would not repeat. As soon as he found her, he would take his leave, with her in tow. He moved around the clearing, still in search of his prize, and gradually came to the old well which led into her world. The light was starting to fade, and he could clearly see her crumpled form its base. She lay impassive, her head turned to one side. Bloody hair stuck to her forehead, the grass, and the side of the well. He bent over her form and cocked his head. He could just make out her faint heartbeat. She was alive. Elation raced through him at this discovery. He scooped her up with his arm and used his boa to help him hold her. Having her near to him felt so right. He couldn't imagine it any other way. Now that he had her in his grasp, he would never again let her go.

Parts of his white boa turned crimson with the miko's blood as he wrapped it around her. She moaned in distress as his fingers brushed a wound on her side. It was oozing blood onto the ground as well as his boa. He frowned down at the lesion. That damn spawn of Naraku had hurt her. "He will rue the day he crossed this Sesshoumaru." He vowed as he took to the air with the girl in his arms. He surveyed the area in search of his half brother and found him lying in a pool of blood at the base of one of the forest's many trees. He landed gracefully beside the hanyou. Leaning in, he detected a faint heartbeat. Inuyasha was alive, but just barely. The combination light and dark attack had dealt him a severe blow, leaving him on the brink of death. As Sesshoumaru looked down on him, he shuddered and drew a breath, his last. He exhaled slowly and all was silent. Sesshoumaru looked placidly at his dead, half-breed brother. This was what he had wanted for so long right? No. Contrary to popular belief, the thought of Inuyasha being dead brought him no satisfaction. He didn't hate his brother, just disapproved of the way Inuyasha carried himself. He didn't even try to make himself worthy of his father's blood.

Sesshoumaru set the miko down nearby his brother. His boa fell from her form and landed soundlessly on the ground. He drew his famous sword, Tenseiga and lifted it high into the air. He looked at the dead hanyou and saw the creatures of the underworld climbing all over his body. With one fell swoop, he destroyed them all. In that instant, Inuyasha's eyes opened and he drew a shaky breath. He looked wildly around him until his eyes came to rest on his savior, his enemy, his brother, Sesshoumaru.

With his work done, Sesshoumaru scooped up the miko once more and took to the air, leaving the dazed hanyou behind. Inuyasha raised a hand and shouted after them, wanting the miko back. Sesshoumaru paid him no heed, he held his prize and kept flying westward, towards his home.

(scene change)

Brown eyes met crimson as the girl's lids fluttered open. For a minute, she didn't know who the eyes belonged to. Then the realization dawned on her. "Naraku." She said as she struggled to stay awake, he lids like bricks. He was sitting at the foot of her bed, watching her. His sensuous lips curved into a smirk and he remained silent. Kagome looked around the room, trying to avoid the gaze of her greatest enemy, her greatest desire. Behind him, shoji hung at the entrance to the room. On her left, a window let a few rays of gloomy moonlight. An ornate silver mirror gleamed on her right, a wooden table blocking part of the right side. Several candles flickered on its polished surface.

Not wanting to gaze at the real thing, Kagome looked at Naraku in the mirror. His ebony hair hung seductively down his back, a few strands blowing in the faint breeze. His crouched form spoke of power; Kagome could sense the rippling muscles moving just under the surface of his clothes. He could easily strike her down; she was far too weak to do anything to him. Strangely, this thought aroused her. Perhaps being at his mercy wasn't such a bad thing. _"What am I thinking!"_ she vehemently thought as she let her eyes fall shut. _"This is Naraku! He would never care for me…"_ A single tear left the corner of her eye as she drifted back into the sleep of the dead.

-----

Naraku had been watching the girl for some time before she awoke. He had brought her straight from the battlefield, tended to her wounds, and gently set her aside to sleep it off. She had been injured, but was not in dire straits. She would undoubtedly recover in a week or so.

He had been very surprised that she woke up when she did. She didn't wake up when on the flight to his castle, or when he undressed her, not even when he tended her still fresh wounds. It had been at a time when he was doing absolutely nothing to her, just staring. He idly wondered if that had been what woke her up. It didn't matter. The way she spoke his name and the spicy aroma of her slight arousal had excited him. He couldn't believe she was attracted to him. The thought made him smile. When she cried, he could feel his heartstring being plucked. He waited until she was asleep before tenderly wiping her tears away with his thumb. He brought his digit to his mouth and tasted the salty sweetness of her. It was a fine taste indeed.

(scene change)

A strong arm encircled her. It was her whole world. The only sensation she felt was the warmth from its embrace. Gradually she became aware of the fierce sound of disturbed air, then other sensations returned. In her mouth was the coppery taste of blood, something soft and fuzzy was wrapped around her waist and seemed to be supporting her along with the arm. Her eyelids felt heavy, way too heavy to open. She struggled for a minute and finally managed to open one eye. Silvery waves of hair blew in the wind. She could not make out the owner of the hair, her vision was too blurry. As her vision started to clear, she looked down at herself and found that she was wrapped in a white boa. _"A boa?"_ She thought as she fought to open the other eye. For a nano-second she wondered when Inuyasha had gotten a boa, only one other person had one of those. She blanched as the realization hit home. Kagome turned her now clear vision on the owner of the boa and was met by a placid stare from the golden eyes of Inuyasha's handsome half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Kagome nearly screamed, but restrained herself. Why did Sesshoumaru have her? Where was Inuyasha? And for that matter, her other friends. For a moment all hope seemed lost, then Sesshoumaru spoke easing her fears.

"They are all fine, miko." He said coolly as if knowing her thoughts. He turned his handsome gaze elsewhere. That's when Kagome realized exactly how close she was to him. She could feel his heat through the fabric of his haori, the only cold spot was his chest, which was covered by his armor. She could feel his arm tracing the length of her body, his hand holding on to her side. She blushed and tried to distract herself from the close proximity of this enticing male, but to no avail. She had always had a secret crush on Inuyasha's brother. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had always thought he was extremely handsome and cool. She sniffed and realized that he didn't smell bad either, unlike his half-brother. He scent was a combination of sandalwood and cinnamon. Spicy, yet passive, very nice. She was so busy taking in his enticing aroma that she didn't notice him staring at her, or his slight smile upon his realization of what she was doing. Under his watchful gaze, Kagome's lids fluttered shut; his scent had soothed her into a peaceful slumber.

----

As he watched the sleeping miko, he wondered how long this peace would last. He had been very shocked when she had woken up in his arms. He had never expected that to happen. He thought she was too injured to wake up anytime soon. Apparently he had underestimated her body's healing abilities. He wished he had two arms, so he could stroke her hair while she slept. _"That infernal brother of mine…"_ he thought as a scowl darkened his normally pretty features. _"I should have left him to die."_ He thought as he looked at the empty sleeve where his left arm should have been. He didn't know why he had saved the wretched half-breed, only that it had been an impulse decision…something he didn't do often. He wondered if Tenseiga or the miko had influenced him. He shook off these thoughts and brought his attention back to the girl in his embrace. He had been surprised by her reaction to her situation. She hadn't screamed or pleaded for her life as any normal ningen would have done, instead she remained had remained calm and quiet. His sensitive nose had smelt her slight arousal and he was pleased by it. _"At least she isn't scared of me."_ He thought and tightened his embrace around the sleeping form he held. Things had already turned out better than he could ever have hoped for. As he gazed westward into the future, Sesshoumaru smiled.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you all!

I've seen some disagreement among reviewers regarding the possible DecimaxKagura or KogaxKagura pairings, I'd like to address that.

First off, to the people who don't like the KogaxKagura idea: Yes, I know he's an immature, stinky, arrogant, SOB (lol, puns, ya gotta love em). But he would be my third choice for a guy in the Inuyasha universe (if Naraku and Sesshoumaru weren't around of course). The main reason why I would want to go this way is that Kagura and Koga are pretty much opposites. I'm thinking that Kagura could help him mature a bit, and maybe he could open her up some. Mutually beneficial.

Secondly, to the people who like the DecimaxKagura idea, I am leaning towards this. Yes, I realize that he is her "brother" but it is in the loosest form of the word. In my view they are not _really_ related. Naraku is made up of Onigumo and many many demons, the demons in his body are not related, they just happen to be in the same vessel. If Naraku pulls two out of himself, they are not related. Yes, Naraku _could_ be considered their "father" and they his "children," but it is a very loose relation. But all this is just my opinion, if you disagree, good for you. To each his own. The main reason why I would pair these two is I have a plot twist in mind which would involve both. I'm going to need a new antagonist—not Naraku. I'm thinking of Decima, but who knows? I could choose another person, or make a new one. I'm just full of surprises, even I don't know where I'm going to go!

As for Decima's looks, I was going for the contrast when I devised the color of his eyes and hair. I didn't want to do black, brown, or silver because there are already too many characters with those hair colors. I didn't want to do blonde because well…it's just not evil enough. I wanted him to be different from the other characters. I suppose I could have gone for purple…nah. He's best left a red-head. I made his eyes green to contrast his red hair. I didn't even realize that he had Kurama's looks until after I had written chapter 4 and posted it, then I sat back and thought about it. Lol. I guess I'm not so original after all.

I'm starting to write chapter 7 today (12-8-04)! I don't know when I'll get it done with the holidays and all, but I assure you I will try and get it up soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya next time.

Ja ne!

Naraku's Dark Soul


	7. Aftermath

**A/N:** Whew! It's been a while. But, yes, I am still alive. Wow. Yep. Three months is definetly a while. :nervous laughter: I almost have chapter 8 done, so it definetly won't be as long a wait.

Finally got my fic up on AdultFan so if you want to see the unedited version, go there. Only chaps to need that so far are 1 and 8. Yep. Next chap is steamy. :D 

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own Sesshoumaru and Naraku:shifty eyes: What? Ok, maybe I don't, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

Her assault surprised him. He hadn't known anything could counter his ultimate attack. A futile attempt, really, as nothing could stop the power of his soul-stealing Konjo attack. He watched her vain defense backfire in her face with glee. Nothing gave him more pleasure than to see an enemy's attack used against them. Another surprise awaited him. As he took in the sight of her mangled body flying backwards from the blast, he noticed a split, a schism in her flesh. He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like her body had started to split in two. _"Interesting."_ He thought idly as he receded into the shadows of the forest canopy. This was only the third time he had used his Konjo attack and he didn't know the full consequences of it yet. It was very possible that this girl, this miko, could have been split into two people. He smirked. She had brought this on herself, if she had stayed clear of her precious hanyou, this never would have happened. While he would have enjoyed causing her pain, the fact that she did this to herself was of great amusement to him. Mortals were very interesting indeed. He fully intended to watch her and see the results of their combined handiwork. As he stood there chuckling, he noticed Naraku floating around the clearing. The light had faded for the most part and he could clearly see his lord's miasma shrouded outline. Another figure was also apparent in the clearing; a youkai no doubt of noble birth. "I wonder if he's also searching for the miko." Decima mused. He could sense a strong feeling of desperation, of painful longing floating in waves off the figure, although from the youkai's cold external appearance, no one else would have guessed him to be in pain. As he gazed at the white figure a name came to mind. _"Sesshoumaru."_ He thought as he gazed after the youkai's receding form. Turning back to Naraku, he noticed the girl in his arms. _"One day, I will be free of him, and I will take his saiai with me."_ He thought as a scowl darkened his normally impassive features. He wondered if he should tell Naraku of his suspicions about Sesshoumaru and the miko_. "No,"_ he thought with a cold gleam in his eye, _"it will be far more amusing to wait and see what happens."_

(scene change)_  
_

It was so bright. The sunlight hurt her eyes. Blinking awake, Kagome averted her gaze from the intense sunshine that was streaming through the open window on her left. A slight breeze blew the golden curtains framing the window toward her. She looked closely at the fabric and saw that it was of a rich weave. It spoke of nobility. The long panels of cloth almost reached the bed where she lay resting. _"Wait a minute, I'm on a bed?"_ she thought as she sat up abruptly, the realization of being on a nice bed in the Sengoku Jidai hitting home. Blood rushed to her head and made her dizzy for a moment, her vision blurring. She swooned and nearly fell back down. Kagome covered her face with her hand and tried to make sense of what was going on and recover her balance. She peeked through her parted fingers and examined the cloth covering the bed upon which she lay. It was the same kind of fabric as the drapes, a deep golden hue that spoke of power...power and money. Although this type of thing could easily be forged in her time, Kagome doubted it was so in the Sengoku Jidai. Only the affluent of this time could afford such a magnificent thing. Before she could observe the room any further, the throbbing pain in her side drew her attention. She lifted the light blue yukata she was wearing and winced. A very large section of her side was covered in white gauzy fabric. It hurt, but she had more important things to worry about. _"Where on Earth am I?"_ she thought as she poked the bandages covering her side and winced as she felt the pain hit her again. To distract herself from her injury, she gazed around the room. The two predominant colors were gold and white. A touch of red here and there. _"Gold and white eh?"_ she thought as she looked at a beautiful painting covering one of the walls. It was a depiction of a humongous dog youkai floating in the clouds. A jagged blue stripe decorated each of the dog's cheeks. In the foreground a kimono clad woman stared at the youkai with awe. There was something oddly familiar about the youkai. Kagome felt she had seen it somewhere before. An image of Sesshoumaru flashed before her eyes as Kagome realized exactly where she had seen the dog before. It looked exactly like Sesshoumaru's transformed state, with the exception of the strange stripe and the absence of a crescent moon. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth as she realized exactly where she was. The fabric, the bed, the painting, and the overall lavishness of the room could only be accomplished by one person, Sesshoumaru himself. No other being could possibly afford such beautiful things. The painting was also a dead give-away. She knew of no other dog youkai in the area, certainly none that would have any business with her.

"_I've gotta get out of here!" _she thought as she nervously backed away from the painting, nearly knocking an ornate vase over. A small part of her objected to leaving. After all, Sesshoumaru was extremely handsome, and he smelled nice too. He was graceful in his attacks and almost never lost his cool. Quite the opposite of her previous love interest. Kagome found herself blushing as her thoughts turned toward naughtier things. She looked around, half expecting him to appear suddenly. Seeing no one there, she let out a huge sigh of relief and walked over to the window. She brushed the billowing curtains aside and peered over the edge…and down into a precipice. The castle of the western lands sat atop an absurdly high mountain. Kagome sighed. "Well, there goes that plan." She said and turned around. She would have to find another way out. She moved to go sit on the bed again, but was startled by a figure standing in the doorway.

(scene change)

Naraku brooded in his chambers. Although he had the girl in his grasp, he wasn't sure what to do next. He had never expected her to like him so quickly. Indeed, he was shocked by her reaction to him. She seemed to already love him. He had thought she had been in love with Inuyasha. "Apparently not." He said as a cold smile graced his features. Perhaps she had realized the hanyou would never be good enough and was now reaching for greater things. The thought made him broaden his smile. He was sure she would come around to his side. He couldn't visualize her actually going back to that foul smelling half-breed. Indeed, he had also noticed Inuyasha's particularly repellent scent. He personally couldn't see how she could stand to be around him for so long. Part of the reason Naraku wanted to kill the despicable hanyou was because of his stench. It seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Naraku guessed it was because of Inuyasha's weak demonic aura. "Perhaps it is because he has no barrier." Naraku said as he flicked a bug from his hakama. Either way, it was enough to make him sick. This was quite frequently the reason he sent a gollum instead of appearing himself. He just couldn't stand being around such an un-clean person. Yet another reason to be attracted to the miko. She smelled pretty, a passive, yet beautiful aroma of sakura blossoms followed her everywhere. And she was always clean. Whenever they fought, Naraku secretly enjoyed being near her. Not even Inuyasha's nauseating scent had any affect on the miko's aroma. Anything less than clean offended his nose. As such, he couldn't stand to be around Inuyasha for more than a short period of time, and often took his leave early in battle. One day he would rid the world of that stench, and the person to whom it belonged. Naraku's ever present smirk widened into a smile as he thought fondly of all the ways he could kill Inuyasha. He only hoped that in destroying his enemy, he could keep that which he most treasured. Naraku stared through the shadows which cloaked his impassive form and thought of the miko sleeping in his castle.

(scene change)

His half-brother had taken her. It was his fault. He couldn't stop him; he lacked the power to do anything to this Sesshoumaru. As he thought about his past failures, Inuyasha ran around the clearing searching for the rest of his friends. He couldn't have that burden on his conscience as well. He had to save them first, then, he would come for Kagome. He knew exactly where Sesshoumaru would take her. The pinnacle of his power as Taiyoukai, his castle in the western lands. Although he had been away for a long time, Inuyasha still knew the secret location of the castle. He would travel back to the land of his birth to reclaim that which he treasured most. But for now, he was content with finding Miroku and the others. He continued to search for his comrades, making his way steadily back to the village. The scent of blood was becoming overwhelming as he neared Kaede's home. He continued onward, using his haori as a shield, toward his goal.

(scene change)

Sesshoumaru let his icy gaze roam from his vantage point at the doorway to his father's old room. Why he had put the girl in this luxurious space, he didn't know. Nonetheless, as he watched her inspect the contents of the bedroom, he knew she recognized the value of each and every object. He could tell from the way she looked at the painting of his father that she recognized where she was and thus who her captor must be. His suspicions were confirmed by her quick intake of breath as she blanched and backed instinctively away from the art piece. She turned, about to see him, but he ducked behind the doorframe, avoiding notice. He heard her sigh in relief and wondered if she had somehow sensed him. "_Impossible._" he thought as he lounged against the wall, his silver hair blowing idly in the slight breeze pouring through a nearby open window. There was no way a mere ningen could sense his presence unless he made himself known. Had he underestimated her miko abilities? It was highly improbable, but she had surprised him many times in the past with her strength and determination. Sesshoumaru wondered, for the hundredth time if there was more to this girl than met the eye. He decided to test his theory and silently entered the room. The girl was moving to sit on the bed. She immediately turned toward him as though he had called out to her. He gazed at her, his eyes a fraction wider than they were before. "Unlikely, but not impossible…" he thought as he continued staring at the girl. Her mouth was agape and she was blushing slightly. Sesshoumaru wondered why she was acting this way. Any other being, be it youkai, hanyou, or ningen, would be quaking in fear, but not her. No. She was definitely surprised, but showed no sign of fear whatsoever. This perplexed him indeed.

(scene change)

Kagome's eyes flew open abruptly. She wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered was Naraku standing at the foot of her bed. "_Oh my God…_" she thought as she looked wildly around the room, expecting to meet his crimson gaze. She shivered, only partially from fear. The sensual being had her on edge. She didn't know if she could contain herself. The possibilities danced through her head and she barely suppressed a moan. She thought of all the friends she would be betraying if she gave in to her own selfish desires and vehemently chided herself for her misbehavior. "Of course I can!" she quipped while frantically trying to get out from underneath the sheets that entangled her lithe form. They fell free and she stood up, not noticing that she was only clad in a skimpy white yukata. She had to get out of there. It was the only option. She shoved all thoughts of desire out of her mind and cautiously approached the shoji. She wasn't certain she would get very far, but she had to try. She parted the seemingly fragile wood and peered into the hallway. It was dark and had a gloomy ambiance to it. A lone torch burned dutifully a few meters to the left of her room. She looked to the right, but could see no more than a few feet in front of her, the gloom was impenetrable. She felt a tightening in her chest as she ventured forth. The air was thick and heavy. The stillness of it all positively spoke of evil. She shivered and clenched her arms tight. There was no way around it, she would have to walk down these dark halls in order to escape. She reached for the torch, its brightness instantly reminding her of the tama. She gasped. What if Naraku had taken all her shards? He might have already completed the jewel and made his wish. "If he did take them, then why am I still alive?" she wondered as she fumbled in her clothes, seeking the tiny glass bottle which enclosed the fragments. She found it and sighed in relief. The jewel fragments were still there. She wondered why he hadn't taken them, for surely he had had the opportunity. Strange feelings passed through her as she placed the bottle carefully back into its place and began walking down the hall.

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long…hope you guys enjoy. **Reviews are much appreciated!** I accept constructive criticism! Until next time…


	8. Seduction

**A/N:** Haven't updated here in a while, but because I've gotten a few requests to do so, I am posting the edited version here. If you would like to read the unedited version, simply go HERE . **Keep in mind that you have to be of age to view it**.

**WARNING:** **There is a lemon in this chapter! Don't like, don't read!** Simple, really.

**Disclaimer:** I know I don't own it, and so does everyone else.

**Chapter 8: Seduction (edited version)**

Naraku smiled as he watched the miko search her clothes for the jewel. She obviously thought he had taken the fragments. He continued smiling in his own sinister way as she placed the pieces back in their proper place. It was such fun to cause people distress, especially this lovely girl. Perhaps he should make an appearance before her. His smile turned to a smirk as he continued gazing into Kanna's mirror. He watched as the miko grabbed the torch he had left for her and took several tentative steps down the hall. She walked for a ways, passing through several halls, and was soon clearly lost. Naraku chuckled to himself. It was not often that anybody could find their way around his large, mazelike castle. He waved Kanna away and sat lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he should go after her now, or give her more time to explore his domain. He decided on the latter. "After all, it will be much more fun if she comes to me." He said as he smoothed his Hakama and leaned back against the wall. The window near his head let in a few rays of pale moonlight. The beams danced across his room, giving everything a surreal appearance. Only his bed remained coated in shadows, the black sheets on par with the darkness that surrounded them, only the silver lining showing through the thick shadows. Naraku closed his eyes and sighed. He had so much going on at once. He didn't really have time for the miko, but he was making time. Naraku sighed again as his mind was drawn back to the vast amount of other things he should be doing. He should be viewing the destruction of Inuyasha's village in Kanna's mirror. He hadn't watched it yet, and wasn't as eager as he thought he'd be to see it. This puzzled him. Usually he took perverse satisfaction in the suffering of others, but not this time. Perhaps this deviant behavior would be alleviated when he did watch it. He certainly hoped so. His thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of the shoji followed by a quick intake of breath. He smiled inwardly and turned his crimson gaze slowly toward the doorway.

---------

Sesshoumaru coolly gazed at the girl. Her shocked expression quickly melded into one of anxiety under his icy stare. She fidgeted as the uncomfortable silence dragged on. Finally, she spoke, "Um… why am I here?" she asked, innocently regarding him. He made no effort to answer her, he simply stood as he had been and continued regarding her silently. This was too much for her. Her face became a mask of annoyance and she waved a finger at him, saying "Look here buster, I don't know why you kidnapped me, but I want to go home now!"

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a minute longer before answering. "Kidnapped? Hardly." He said idly, the stony edge never leaving his voice.

"Well, then why am I here? Because it is certainly not of free will." She replied, her face defiant.

This amused Sesshoumaru. Never had he met a human who could change their emotions so quickly. And her defiance of him…no one else besides his half-brother had ever even attempted such a thing. She was definitely one of a kind. He smiled a rare thing for him to do. Indeed, he was sure all of his deviant behavior of late had been caused by her, and his thoughts of her.

The miko's angry face softened at the sight of his smile. He knew this was the first time she had seen such a thing from him; no doubt it perplexed her. Still, she wouldn't be deterred.

"Well?" she said softly as she crossed her arms. "Are you going to answer me or what?" she finished with a huff.

Sesshoumaru could barely contain the amusement he was feeling. This creature was definitely strange; waking up in an outlandish place, his castle, having him walk in on her, not being afraid, and then asking i _him /i _ questions. Ah, the nerve. He saw that she wouldn't give up her charade without an answer and so replied "I saved you, and now you are here."

The miko looked as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. " i _You /i _…save i _me /i _?" she said, her eyes much wider than normal. From her pained expression it was clear that the wound on her side was anything but forgotten. She winced and instinctively grabbed the area, thus putting pressure on the injury. "Why would you do such a thing for me?" she asked him, the surprise apparent in her face. "I thought you hated humans." She stated and looked down at her feet, as if ashamed of her species.

Sesshoumaru knew no reply for this. He simply waited and stared. She eventually looked up at him, her eyes still seeking answers. He moved to leave, and she stopped him, lightly placing her hand on his arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness." She said, her eyes still downcast. "Arigato…for saving me…Sesshoumaru-sama." She continued and squeezed his arm gently.

He couldn't recall her ever associating an honorific with his name before. It pleased him that she finally gave him due respect. Her small hand felt warm and nice on his skin. That she was brave enough to reach out and touch him spoke volumes. He turned to meet her gaze and felt himself becoming aroused at the sight of her. "Rest now." Was all he said as he slipped soundlessly around the corner and out of sight. He paused in the hallway for a moment, regretting the loss of contact, before moving on to his other duties.

---------

Kagura walked alone in the corridor of her master's castle. She dimly regretted not taking Kanna's offer of a torch. The hallways were very dark. It was hard to see, even for a youkai. The darkness pleased her master, and in turn, pleased her. Still, she wished she could see a little more. Somebody could be standing at arms length and she wouldn't even know until she ran into them. Or so she thought. She continued walking, but was startled when an arm encircled her and hot breath poured over the back of her neck. She gasped and tried to break free, but found she could not. Her captor was far stronger than she. Kagura strained her neck and attempted to look into the face of her assailant, who had yet to say a word. The sound of his hot breath was the only thing punctuating the thick silence. She knew the person holding her was male, for she felt powerful evidence of this fact poking her in the small of her back. A strand of unmistakably red hair drifted into her awareness and she blanched in fear. His mouth leaned close to her ear and he purred in a seductive manner, hot breath pouring out of him in waves.

"I can smell your fear." He said in a husky voice as he licked the back of her ear suggestively, the wet heat of his long tongue massaging its way up and down her neck. She shivered, not entirely from dread, and tried to break free once more. He held her in place, eliciting a tiny moan from her. Decima chuckled softly at this and reached his hand down through her kimono to fondle her.

It took all of Kagura's willpower not to cry out. She twisted in his arms and attempted, once more, to get away from him. He held her fast and chuckled. "Feisty, aren't we?" he said and continued his ministrations, bringing his tongue back to her ear. Kagura shuddered and attempted to arch her back, but was stopped by Decima's commanding hold. He leaned his head over and began feathering kisses up and down her neck, nipping at her soft skin as he went. He withdrew his tongue and used his teeth to rid her of her hair tie. It dropped to the floor and Kagura's midnight strands cascaded down her shoulders as he looked on.

"You've seen me naked; now I think it's time to return the favor." He purred as he brought his other hand down to her sash and used a claw to slice through it, causing her kimono to slip open. He loosened his arms slightly, and the garment slid to the floor. Kagura made a feeble attempt to cover herself, but was stopped by his tightened hold. He picked her up and she struggled, flailing her legs and desperately trying to prevent him from moving her. She raised her fan and attempted to call the winds to her aid, but he knocked it aside, sending it clattering to the floor. He let his hood fall back and stared her in the eye. She quieted, staring into his lust filled depths. He took this opportunity and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She raised her hands to his face and attempted to push him away, but to no avail. He was much stronger than she. Finally she succumbed to her desires and kissed him back.

Kagura idly wondered if she was disobeying Naraku somehow. It didn't feel like it, and although they had had sex previously, she knew it was only because he had been in heat. She had sated his needs, as any good vassal would have done. Besides, he was infatuated with the miko now, and didn't need her in that way. Decima started walking them toward his room, all the while kissing her violently. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him. His caresses enveloped her in the world of pleasure she had only previously known with Naraku. She moaned into his mouth as his hands continued playing with her supple flesh_. "Why shouldn't I enjoy this?"_ she thought idly as Decima explored her mouth with his tongue. He parted the shoji to his room with his back and brought her inside. His grip on her loosened and she reached up to entwine her fingers in his hair. He set her down near his bed and pulled away, discarding his black robe in the process. The fabric slid down his lithe body and hit the floor. Kagura let her gaze roam down his chiseled abs. She tossed her hair and gave him a seductive look, her red eyes on fire.

He eyed her naked form hungrily and smirked. "Coming around are we?" he said and slowly licked his lips.

She stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "Your powers of persuasion are formidable." She said as she grabbed him. He shuddered and reached behind her, grabbing her.

Many sounds could be heard coming from Decima's room that night, and in the end, the two slept entwined upon his sweat soaked sheets.

A/N: Whew I don't know why, but that chapter took _forever_ to write! I hope it was good. I have no beta so I have to use my jaded eyes to catch mistakes. I actually wrote the first chapter of this story last August (2004). I look back at the old chapters and I am amazed by how much my writing style has changed in a year o.o I don't know if it's for better or worse, but it's definitely not the same as before…

Yes, and the reason why this chapter is so short is because I had to edit a lot out. I'm sure it seems choppy, and I apologize for that.


End file.
